


In the rain

by Nico4undead



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, solangelo, solangelofluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nico4undead/pseuds/Nico4undead
Summary: "I'm so happyyyyyyyy!!!" Will yelled through the rain."Me toooooo!!!" Nico yelled at the top of his lungs, throwing his hands in the air and facing the sky, letting the rain fall on his face. They both laughed."I think I'm in love with you," Nico whispered, beaming, hugging Will from the back."Whaaaaaaat???" Will yelled through the rain"I said you're a huge dumbass!!!" Nico yelled back, laughing. He couldn't believe one person could make him this giddy and happy"I KNOOOOOW!!!" Will yelled even louder, making Nico hug him tighter.Nico carefully slid off Will's back and turned to face him, wrapping his arms around the blond's neck, smiling shyly."This is like something from a cheesy romance movie!!!" Will yelled, laughing softly.Nico put on a fake offended voice. "Ew, shut up, no it's not!!!" he said, before leaning in to give him a quick kiss, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him further out into the rain.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	In the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this XD  
> (also if you have some concepts you would like me to write, just let me know, I'm kinda uninspired right now, since the depressing reality of school looming over my head really sucks the life out of me XDXD)

There was only an hour left before sunset as Will dragged Nico through an orchard near camp half-blood, laughing.  
Everything was bathed in soft golden light, making Will look like he was glowing.  
As they ran, hand in hand, Nico couldn't even describe how happy he felt. Being with Will has like a tight hug, like grilled marshmallows, like a lullaby that would erase all his worries.  
As they came to a halt, Nico let out an involuntary sigh as he took in everything around him, the rainclouds turning a deep red as the sun slowly fell beyond the horizon, the last lights of the day shining through the leaves of the blooming apple trees, Will smiling at him, his brilliant blue eyes gleaming.  
They sat down in the grass and admired the falling sun, turning the sky an infinite array of golds, reds, and blues. Will rested his arm around Nico's shoulder and Nico leaned against him.  
Will gently rubbed his thumb against Nico's neck, making him shiver despite the warm spring evening and the heat of Will's body so close to him.  
They sat in silence, merely enjoying each other's presence as the sky slowly turned as dark as Nico's eyes. Will found himself getting lost in their infinite darkness. The night sky was mysterious and held a lot of secrets, similarly to Nico. Even though Will had gotten to know him, there were still parts of the raven-haired boy that remained a mystery to him.  
They stayed like that, watching the sky darken for quite some time until something cold fell on Nico's forehead.  
"What was that?" he asked, breaking the comfortable silence.  
"What was what?" Will questioned just as another raindrop fell on his back, making him shiver.  
"Crap" Will muttered just before it started raining like crazy. They ran to hide under the nearest apple tree.  
"Isn't this exactly what we shouldn't if there's a storm?" Will asked.  
"It's not a thunderstorm. I just...know. Besides, we're too far away from camp and might have to wait a bit. If you want to go into the rain, suit yourself, but I'll stay here, dry and cozy under this tree," Nico said, raising his eyebrows questioningly and crossing his arms over his chest as if daring Will to leave the dry safety bellow the tree's canopy.  
"Or we could shadow tr-"Nico started but Will immediately shook his head, not wanting Nico to deplete his powers unless he had to.  
Will groaned and joined Nico under the tree. The sound of the rain was calming, but Nico di Angelo sitting right beside him kept him mind wide awake, his heart beating fast and his skin crawling to be ever closer to him.  
The fact that the son of Hades had no idea just how much of an impact he had on Will didn't help. He rested his head against Will's shoulder, making his heart flutter. The air was now cooler due to the rain, but they kept each other warm, at least until the downpour got so heavy, the water started falling through the leaves and they couldn't see more than a few feet in front of them.  
"Agh! That is it! One more drop and I swear-" Will complained as a raindrop slid down his neck, but Nico shot to his feet, dragging Will along with him into the pouring rain, laughing hysterically. Will laughed as well and started running in an unknown direction, adrenaline coursing through his veins.  
Nico yelped and followed him, careful not to lose sight of him as they would never be able to find each other in the rain.  
As they ran through the orchard, Nico jumped onto Will's back, almost causing him to fall over, but Will was able to keep himself on his feet and carry Nico around, both still laughing like the idiots they were.  
"I'm so happyyyyyyyy!!!" Will yelled through the rain.  
"Me toooooo!!!" Nico yelled at the top of his lungs, throwing his hands in the air and facing the sky, letting the rain fall on his face. They both laughed.  
"I think I'm in love with you," Nico whispered, beaming, hugging Will from the back.  
"Whaaaaaaat???" Will yelled through the rain  
"I said you're a huge dumbass!!!" Nico yelled back, laughing. He couldn't believe one person could make him this giddy and happy  
"I KNOOOOOW!!!" Will yelled even louder, making Nico hug him tighter.  
Nico carefully slid off Will's back and turned to face him, wrapping his arms around the blond's neck, smiling shyly.  
"This is like something from a cheesy romance movie!!!" Will yelled, laughing softly.  
Nico put on a fake offended voice. "Ew, shut up, no it's not!!!" he said, before leaning in to give him a quick kiss, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him further out into the rain.  
Though they had no idea where they were going, it didn't matter. As long as they were together. They ran through the rain in semi-darkness, laughing like psychos. They were truly happy.  
They stopped under another apple tree. Both out of breath, they beamed at each other, laughing lightly. In one fluid motion, they jumped into each other's arms, joining their lips once more. Dripping wet and giddy with happiness, they kissed under the tree, the rain still falling onto them through the leaves.  
They pulled apart and Nico let out an involuntary whine, never wanting the moment to end, making Will laugh lightly and rejoin their lips once more. Will cupped Nico's face and brushed wet hair out of his face, they pulled apart once more to steady their breath, Nico resting his head in the crook of Will's neck. Will instinctively wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, rubbing his back.  
Nico looked up at Will once more, a blush visible even in the twilight spreading across his cheeks, his lips slightly parted.  
Nico's breath on his neck was driving will crazy. He leaned down and kissed him. Desperate and gentle, they kissed in the rain.  
It really was like a scene from a cheesy romance movie.


End file.
